Bar Mustang
by mall-sama
Summary: Riza havia fugido hà muito tempo por um amor que não suportava guardar e novamente se encontrava com seu amor,mas desta vez ela tem que lutar para conseguir o que quer e não fugir novamente
1. Encontro

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

Riza estava na estação de trem,ela estava esperando o trem do leste,ela era uma atiradora de elite

Uma menina que estava na estação,veio até Riza e falou:

- Eu sou sua fã!

- Obrigado, mas tenho que ir

- Tchau senhorita atiradora...

Dentro do trem Riza foi se sentar, ela estava como numero do lugar, ela arrumava as malas num lugar, ela olhava pela a janela, pensava em quem iria sentar ao seu lado, não sabia quem iria sentar ao seu lado,ela pensava se iria ser um homem ou uma mulher,ela estava apaixonada,mas ela guardava esse amor a muito tempo e por não suportar guardar esse amor ela fugiu,e estava fugindo a muito tempo.

Flashback

- Como assim Riza?

- Eu o amo!Amo muito, eu não consigo suportar ver ele com outra!

- Mas Riza...

- Muito obrigado Beth, muito mesmo!

- Riza!Mas pra onde você vai?Essas malas?

- Eu vou fugir!Eu quero que você me ajude

Fim Flashback

Riza olhava para a janela ela não se interessava em quem podia sentar ao seu lado,mas ela esperava algué Riza olhava as paisagens pela a janela,alguém senta ao seu lado,ela nem si quer olha,mas a pessoa diz:

- Calor!-ela um homem,Riza não o olha mas sabia que ele estava sorrindo para ela.

-É...-foi a única palavra que Riza pensou no momento,não queria conversa

- Meu nome é Roy Mustang

Os tímpanos de Riza queriam esplodir,ela tinha ouvido o nome Roy Mustang,o homem que ela amou e ainda amava,e por não suportar ver ele com outra mulher ela fugiu,e pensando que ele nunca a encontraria,ela estava fugindo para um lugar mais isolado que os outros.

Riza apenas quis cobrir o rosto, e como estava tarde os últimos raios solares apareceu, ela agradeceu aos raios e colocou uma manta para cobrir o rosto e disse:

- Eu tenho problemas de visão, não suporto os raios solares!

Roy agora não disse nada, ele só sabia pelo que haviam informado que ele sentaria ao lado da melhor atiradora daqueles pais e como uma atiradora teria problemas de visão?Como ela iria atirar no Sol?Será ela a melhor atiradora do país?Ou apenas uma brincadeira de mau gosto?Ela o que Roy pensava

Roy estava curioso e muito, ele queria fazer muitas perguntas então a ficha caiu e ele perguntou:

- Você é a melhor atiradora desses pais?

Bem Riza havia esquecido esse detalhe, ela se mordia de raiva por ter cometido um erro desses.

- Acho que me confundiu!

Roy pensava no que ela havia respondido, ela achava, isso era o que invadia a mente de Roy

Como ela achava, era fácil dizer sim ou não, Roy pensava, mas não para Riza, isso era muito difícil, demais...

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Oiiee!!!!!!

Espero q gostem

Tem muitos erros

Mas não vou poder editar no momento

oK

Bjss

Não esqueçam dos reviews


	2. Confussão

**________________________________________________________________**

O trem parou e era a vez de Riza sair, mas como ela sairia dali sem ser notada por Roy,ele estava ali

- Senhorita! sua vez-disse o orientador do trem

Riza se fez que n o houvesse ouvido e o homem repetiu novamente e Roy observava a cena.

- Ah, sim-Riza se levanta e pega as malas bem sossegada, o orientador estava com uma cara de que n o estava gostando de esperar. Roy estava no corredor ela havia sa do do lugar, Riza passa por Roy e sua manta enrosca no banco do trem, Roy v a cena e diz:

- Posso te ajudar?-Roy certamente tinha entendido o modo da mulher por isso fala daquele jeito

- N o precisa!-ela coloca as m os na manta para puxar de uma vez s ,e Roy se aproxima para ajudar mesmo recebendo aquela resposta e o cinto da cal a de Roy se enrosca na saia de Riza

Eles estavam completamente grupados e Riza diz:

- Minha saia!A manta!

- Me desculpa

- Senhores podem me dar licen a-diz um homem um tanto bonito de cabelos castanhos que faz qualquer mulher se derreter, mas Roy ainda ganhava,isso Roy percebeu.

Com um pux o que Riza d a manta rasga e seu rosto fica a mosta,o homem fica encantado,mas Roy a puxa para um lado,assim o corredor ficaria desocupado para o homem n o havia visto o rosto de Riza,agora eles estavam juntos,nem tanto grudados e Roy podia v -la,como a saia estava enroscada no cinto de Roy,ele ficou parado e apenas disse:

- Riza Hawkeye!

- Roy Mustang!-um disse o nome do outro

- Riza o que est fazendo aqui?Por que fugiu?

- Por que eu quis!Pode me soltar?!

- Teremos que ficar assim, se n o sua saia vai rasgar e...

- Eu sei!-disse arrogante e fria

- Vamos para a minha casa!Eu sou agora coronel dessa cidade!

- Acho que n o posso!

- Pode sim!Se quiser!Abrace-me e vamos!

- N o quero-disse Riza que sai de perto de Roy e esquece que estava junto dele, e quando vai cair Roy a pega, mas certamente os dois cairiam fazendo um estrago a saia de Riza- Obrigado...

Roy apenas sorri, eles estavam parecendo um casal apaixonado, mas certamente quem veria ia pensar isso mesmo.

Ela o amava e n o sabia se ele tamb m guardava isso...

Ela o queria para sempre...

Ajuda-lo a aquecer deu cora o...

Limpar as feridas do cora o dele...

Dividir o fardo dele...

N o ser toca-da por nenhum homem al m dele...

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Oiiee!!!!!

Pe o desculpas por os capitulos serem pequenos

D HH proxima vez vou me esfor ar

Deixem reviews

Bjss 


	3. Bar Mustang

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

Roy e Riza saíram do trem, Roy estava envolvendo seu braço na cintura de Riza,eles pareciam um casal passaram pela a cidade,os olhos das moças se encheram de inveja e isso Riza percebeu,é claro que percebeu,mas elas achavam que Roy estava tendo mais um de seus casinhos e que ia durar bem pouco.

Eles passaram em frente a um bar, Riza percebeu muito bem o nome e Roy disse:

- Essa è a minha casa

- Um bar, eu percebi o nome – deu uma pausa- Bar Mustang - disse Riza,com um sorriso divertido.

- Aqui é mais para uma pousada-disse Roy explicando não claramente

- Tipo pra que?

- Você não vai gostar...

- Quartos para as pessoas que nem são ami

- Bem, não preciso falar você já entendeu-disse a interrompendo.

- Isso è o cumulo do que estou pensando

- Vamos entrar!-diz a puxando para dentro

O primeiro expulso de Riza foi xingar Roy de um mulherengo atrevido,lá tinha moças vestindo um biquíni e uma mini-saia bem curta,e os homens nem tanto,Roy percebeu que ela não havia gostado,mas quem iria gostar de ver o homem que ama olhando mulheres que usam esse tipo de roupa,como estavam agarrados pelo o cinto tiver enroscado na saia de Riza muitos olhares de curiosos eles perceberam,então uma moça um tanto atraente veio falar dizendo:

- Mais uma cliente o senhor arrastou para cá, não esta na hora de abrir.

- Não é uma amiga

Roy nunca teve uma amiga, pois todas, que ele teve sempre se tornaram suas namorada, ninguém havia acreditado, por que è claro que ele sempre fica com todas primeiro.

- o senhor... Amiga-a mulher caiu na gargalhada-que bela de uma mentira, senhor.

- Como assim?-foi à vez de Riza falar - Roy é aluno do meu falecido pai

- Aluno, não sabia de disso – disse um moço um tanto bonito e atraente.

**_____________________________________________________________**

- Amiga?Vamos fingir que acreditamos-disse a moça

- Eu quero todos reunidos, vou fazer uma reunião e quero o Maximo possível para conhecer minha amiga.

- Sim, senhor - disse todos como homens e mulheres.

Todos foram para uma sala, Roy mandou todos entrarem e ficou com Riza fora e disse:

- Preparada?-disse colocando as mãos na saia de Riza com um sorriso divertido

- Sim!

- Já!

Com um puxão a saia de Riza rasga e o cinto dele fica defeituoso, a saia de Riza fica curta, e para ficar bom sò a barra da saia se rasga,bem que Riza gostaria de ter que tira-la,era também o desejo de Roy

- Vamos entrar, eles estãos esperando!-disse o moço atraente de antes

- ah, sim!-falou Riza

- Quero que saibam o nome dela!

- Riza Hawkeye!-disse ela cortando o que parecia que Roy ia falar

- Eu sou a Alessandra e esse é meu irmão Miguel-disse a moça de antes junto com o tal moço lindo e atraente

- Prazer em conhecê-los - disse Riza sorrindo e tentando dar um aperto de mãos, mas parecia que naquela cidade esses certos costumes ninguém tinha, então ela recuou as mãos.

Roy estava com as parecidas queridinhas deles, mas ela não ligou o problema era dele quem mandou se envolver, e ela estava se envolvendo também, por um lado parecia que elas falavam mal de Riza, mas por outro tinha moças que sorriam para Riza alegremente isso Riza havia gostado, ou era apenas fingimento.

Roy foi ate Riza e a mostrou apontando o dedo parecia que ele havia se acostumado com o habito deles e disse:

- Você esta perdidinha, não é?Aquelas duas são gêmeas, Lola e Lobelia,qualquer problema chame elas,são medicas e bem divertidas,por isso elas sorriam- disse ele para as duas moças que sorriam para Riza,e deu um piscar para as duas que fez ela conversarem sobre os dois,pareciam estar os nomes de Roy e Riza na conversa.

- Aqueles dois também são gêmeo - falou Riza

- Sim são os irmãos Rio

- Porque Rio?

- Por que eles querem tomar banho toda à hora - disse sorrindo, ele parecia feliz, mas Riza não, ela o queria, mas não o tinha.

- Você é famoso perto da mulheraça - disse Riza com uma ponta de tristeza, mas ela não queria ser reconhecida e sim amada.

Riza estava com ciúmes, e é lógico que estava, se ela não tem o que quer, ela queria agarrá-lo leva-lo para outro canto, mas não podia iria causar confusão, isso não passava de certos desejos e vontades dela.

Depois eles subiram Roy mostrou seu quarto para Riza e ela perguntou:

- Na onde vou dormir?

- Aqui!-disse normalmente

- Na cama com você?-disse com a boca aberta, mas isso ela desejaria muito e muito, como não querer dormir ao lado do homem que ama, ela não iria agüentar e fazer uma besteira.

- Eu pego um colçao e você dormi na cama-Roy gostaria de dormir com Riza,mas ele sabia que isso não ia dar em boas coisas,pelo menos se ela deixasse,era o que ele se resumia.

- Eu tenho umas perguntas

- O que è?-perguntou preguiçosamente, ele odiava responder, mas também perguntava coisas que as pessoas não gostavam de responder.

- Você tem filhos?

Roy quase caiu, Riza estava perguntando se ele havia ter filhos, bem que poderia, ele saia com qualquer uma não importava se prestava ou não, para ele importava a boniteza, caso ele responder sim,Riza ficaria magoada,mas se for não ela pretendia ter primeiro

- Por que a pergunta?-ele perguntou maliciosamente, muitos pensamentos ele havia pensado sobre a pergunta.

- É que você sai com tantas mulheres, da ao entender.

Riza nem estava sabendo se ele saia com varias mulheres, mas com um bar com certeza ele saia sim.

- Eu sei!Mas não tenho nenhum filho, só de uma eu posso ter - disse um pouco irritado, que Riza havia se arrependido pela a pergunta.

Riza gostaria de saber quem seria essa mulher, mas não podia nem perguntar Roy pensaria muitas coisas como amar, era abuso de perguntar era mais umas de suas vontades e desejos.

**______________________________________**

Oiiee!!!!

Desculpa mas o capitulo foi bem pequeno T.T mas pode deixar como sempre eu vou me esforçar xD  
Espero que tenham gostado  
E deixe reviews

Beeijoss


	4. Planejamento

Estava a noite as estrelas tão brilhantes,que faziam os olhos de Riza brilhar enquanto ela olhava pela a janela  
Ela esperou Roy sair do banheiro e ele dizer:  
- Pode usar  
- Você demorou-disse ela  
- Estava enchendo a banheira -Roy imaginava uma Riza sem roupas  
- Nem pense em pensar nisso - ela entrou no banheiro e ele apenas sorriu malicioso  
Riza se despiu e entrou na banheira,era muito confortável o banheiro,nem parecia com a cara de tacho de Mustang,tudo de cor creme,então flashbacks vem em sua mente  
Flashback

- Riza essa è minha noiva!-disse Roy  
- Prazer em conhece-la- respondeu Riza,escondendo ciúmes  
- Logo vamos nos casar-anunciou Roy sorrindo para a "ruiva"  
- Eu tenho que resolver uns assuntos com meu pai,licença -Riza saiu enciumada,como ela gostaria de ama-lo naquela hora

Fim Flashback

Lagrimas começaram a cair,Riza o amava e ele nao a não poderia estar comprometido,ele tinha um bar e saia com varias garotas,ou talvez estava a traindo,e se fosse a tal esposa não iria gostar nem um pouco de ser traída e saber de Riza dormir no "mesmo"quarto dele

Flashback

Riza havia fugido,pelo menos para Mustang e Beth,mas para seu pai ela apenas havia mudado de cidade para arranjar um emprego e qualquer coisa era só avisar que ela iria resolver,e assim ela recebeu a noticia que seu pai nao passava viajou atè o seu destino para ver como passava seu pai,e quando havia chegado apenas viu seu pai cuspindo muito da morte de seu pai,Roy contou a ela que fazia parte do exercito e Riza implorou que ele nao morrese,mas nao sabemos o que pode acontecer amanha quando se trabalha no exercito,resumiu ão Riza foi embora e anos depois se reencontrou com Mustang na guerra de Ishbal,que se separaram brevemente

Riza se vestiu logo depois do banho e encontrou um Mustang vestido e com um perfume que deixava suas narinas felizes com o repente ela percebeu que um barulho a incomodava ,ela estava tão focada em suas memórias que nao tinha percebido

- Que barulho è esse?-perguntou,mas sabia muito bem que era do bar  
- Aqui è um bar!Toda noite funciona-respondeu parecendo irritado  
- Nao me toquei!-mentiu  
- Vou là embaixo  
- Nao quero ficar aqui sozinha  
- Faça o que quiser!-disse saindo, deixando a porta fechar com força  
Roy havia se irritado com ela,era mais um motivo para ele nao olhar nela,ou serà que nao?Riza queria naquela hora ler a mente de Roy Mustang e naquela hora sem fazer nada era a melhor coisa dormir  
Riza dormia quando alguèm bate na porta e a chama dizendo:  
- Riza abri a porta!  
Era Roy,ele estava voltando naquela hora da noite,Riza pensava que ele estava dormindo là,nem havia percebido dele não estar lá  
- Por que està voltando nessa hora da noite?-perguntou ela  
- Eu trabalho em um bar e ao mesmo tempo em um...-fez uma pausa e decidiu nao continuar,apenas entrou no banheiro apressadamente para Riza não perceber aquele cheiro,o cheiro que ele não quer que ela perceba.

Ela havia percebido muito bem aquele cheiro de álcool,ele havia bebido aquele tipo de bebida,mas também não era uma supressa,ele trabalhava em um bar e sempre bebeu então Riza lembra das memórias passadas

Flashback

- Deixa eu beber!-diz Roy  
- Você è muito novo ainda -dizia o pai de Riza,enquanto ela apenas observava da escada da antiga casa que antes morava  
- Ah,deixa eu não vou embebedar!  
- Não quero um bêbado na minha casa

Fim Flashback

Riza riu sozinha,ela adorava lembrar dos passado ainda não era nenhuma boba de dormir e alguns meses depois receber a noticia de gravida e o filho ser de Roy,então esperou Roy sair do banheiro e ele se espantou ao ver Riza ainda acordada e disse:  
- Não foi dormir ainda?  
- Não!Como irei dormir com alguém bêbado?-disse irônica  
Riza gostaria de dormir com Roy,ela poderia engravidar e o fazer casar com ela,mas Riza não era esse tipo de pessoa e não estava pronta para ter um filho ainda  
Ele foi se deitar e ficou a olhando profundamente,ela não iria dormir e ele resolveu ir sentar ao lado dela  
- Pensei que iria me descriminar-disse a olhando nos olhos  
- E por que eu iria fazer isso?  
- Porque você não esta querendo dormir,e você iria se afastar de mim,eu não estou bêbado!  
- Mas esse cheiro de álcool... Na sua boca...  
- Você me beijou para sentir o cheiro?  
- Mas eu consigo sentir  
- Vamos parar de discutir!  
- Quem disse que estou discuntindo com você?  
- Bem, amanha è feriado na cidade e nos do bar vamos para a praia aqui pertinho  
- È -disse tentando não dar a mínima  
- Você vai querer ir?  
- Não sei...Mas tambèm não quero ficar sozinha  
- Se você ir,eu já vou avisando não quero você usando biquíni  
- Eu não vou entrar na àgua  
- Tomara,por que não quero que meus amigos inventem boatos  
- E também qual o problema?Você diz eu estar dormindo no mesmo quarto que você  
- Sim,eles vão inventar  
- Isso è problema seu ,não meu Mustang  
- È -disse a agarrando beijando-a  
- Para!-disse se afastando dele  
- Você estava precisando  
- Và dormir-disse voltando para o colçãos  
- Vou mesmo!-falou irritada se cobrindo,esquecendo do detalhe de Roy estar bêbado

Ela tinha gostado muito do beijo,pena que ele foi rápido,Riza se arrependia de ter se distanciado dele

To be continued

Oiiiee!!!!!!!!  
Se gostarem  
Deixa reviews


	5. A Garota Gentil

Oiiee!!!!!!!  
Demorei um pouco pra postar  
Mas ai estar  
Bjss  
Espero que gostem do capitulo!

Diminuir **Tamanho do Texto** Aumentar

Riza acordou ,ela estava de pé,foi até a janela e a abriu,vendo os raios de sol aparecendo,ela logo ouviu batidas na porta e foi atender dizendo ao abrir:

-Bom dia!

- Bom dia!-era Eder e Lucy - Nós viemos acordar o Mustang

- Ele esta dormindo - respondeu com rapidez

- Nòs acordamos você?

- Não, eu acabei de acordar, poderia ajudá-los em alguma coisa?

- Não precisa,você é nossa convidada quer dizer do Mustang –diz Eder malicioso

- Não è nada do que estão pensando,eu sou apenas uma amiga passada

- Tem certeza?

Eder è o tipo que gosta de fazer brincadeiras idiotas e que não agradam ninguém,não è igual ao seu irmão,mas seu irmão anda sempre com ele para não deixa-lo fazer alguma besteira.Já Luci é o tipo que fica na sua,não mexe com ninguém,não gosta das besteiras que o irmão anda fazendo e sempre poupa ele das roubadas que se mete,não faz mal pra ninguém,mas também não gosta que ninguém faz mal para ele,não faz fofocas que o irmão costuma fazer e nem gosta de trabalhar no bar,apenas gosta de encantar garotas e ficar em sua casa que è o lugar que ele mais se sente confortável,pois odeia ficar saindo pra um tanto de lugares.

- Como podem imaginar essas coisas?

- Bem vamos indo, o café esta pronto. -diz Lucy- É melhor acordar o Roy

Riza bate a porta logo quando eles sai,e fica observando Roy dormir,ela não queria acorda-lo queria observa-lo dormir atè o momento que ele acordasse sozinho,mas tinha que acorda-lo

- Roy! Acorde!

- O que foi? Deixa eu dormir

- E a praia?

- Eu sei!Eu vou tomar um banho

- Não,arrume as suas malas

- Não seja mandona!

- Não seja irresponsável de não arrumar as malas antes

Riza entrou no banheiro e tomou um belo banho,depois saiu do banheiro e encontrou as malas em perfeito estado e Roy não parecia estar lá.Ela desceu as escadas passou pelo o corredor e viu todos lá,e Roy estava sentado perto da maioria das moças,ele estava muito bonito e deveria ter ido se arrumar no banheiro de alguém.O moço atraente de antes olhou em Riza e disse:

- Sente-se aqui moça – era Miguel o moço atraente de antes

- Obrigada!-respondeu atônita

Riza iria se sentar ao lado de Roy,mas ele não parecia estar querendo sua companhia e estava com varias moças ao seu havia percebido que varias pessoas não tinha visto no dia que tinha chegado

Eles comeram e depois foram para a estação de trem,Riza e Miguel conversaram muito,pareciam que se conheciam há bastante tempo,mar Riza tinha percebido uma pessoa que segui aos hà bastante tempo e se atreveu a perguntar:

- Você è amiga do Miguel?Você esta há um tempo andando conosco e eu gostaria de saber

- Eu sou Patty!-respondeu a garota sorrindo docilmente

- Eu gosto muito de garotas doces e que não pegam no meu pé,por isso me apaixonei por a Patty - disse Miguel

- Vocês são namorados?

- Sim – responderam os dois

- Espero ser muito amiga de você - disse Patty

- Sim

Riza não conhecia bastante gente no dia que chegou,Patty era uma delas,mas não se atreveu a perguntar nada apenas ouvir o que eles inconfundível como os dois eram diferentes e se davam bem,Miguel não era doce,mas era gentil,atencioso,simpático e Patty era simpática e doce,eles se davam bem e muito.E Roy e Riza eram completamente diferentes e não se davam bem,os dois nunca iriam dar certo,mas Riza o amava

- Vamos sentar juntas? - perguntou Miguel

- Mas eu iria sentar com o Roy – respondeu

- Ele não vai querer ele só sabe andar com aquelas ridículas

- Mas uma delas não é sua amiga,a Alessandra!

- Ela não è minha amiga è minha irmã e não nós damos bem,ela e seus namoritos idiotas,sò sabe andar com ele também

- Ela parecia legal o seu jeito igual a você

- As aparecias enganam muito – se intromete Patty

- Nós brigamos, ela esta enciumada por você estar dormindo no mesmo quarto do Mustang

- Eu e ele?Não temos nada! –disse rápida

- Se você gosta do Roy acho melhor fazer alguma coisa – disse Patty

**____________________________________________**

Oiiee!!!!!!!!!!  
Espero que tenham gostado  
Gostou??

Deixa Reviews

Vamos discutir sobre a fic xD

Beeeijoo


End file.
